Fillychan (site)
Fillychan is a website made and owned by Skundi. It was created on the 28th of January 2015, and after beta testing and rapid addition of features, it was opened to the public on Twitter the following day and on Funtasia Daily on the 30th of January. Other history In mid-January 2015, some of the members of the Fillychan thread on Ponychan was taken by surprise by a moderator plan to combine Ponychan and its old rival MLPChan. An initial lack of good answers about Fillychan's future led Skundi and Exohasard to doomsay for three days straight, and it was on the second of those days that Skundi decided to create a site that also went by the name of Fillychan, to accomodate for Fillychan, the old Filly Funtasia Generals of 4chan's /mlp/, and general Filly fans at the same time, in addition to get a lot of practice on running and coding on an imageboard. It is strongly based on the imageboard setup of Northpole, a defunct Finnish imageboard, as the setup was considered to be very suitable for coding, spam protection, and for certain user functions such as the ability to post four images in one post. During beta, support for BMP images, YouTube and Vocaroo was added. Vocaroo was however added as an embedding function the same way as YouTube, in contrast to on Ponychan, where the Vocaroo interface would show up in a post as long as the soundclip link was written in the post. On the 2nd of February 2015, a request for an ad for Fillychan on /mlp/ was accepted after some days in limbo, resulting in many /mlp/ers and 8channers with fairly different opinions on Filly coming to the site, outnumbering the existing non-4chan beta users by at least three to one. A short period of shenanigans by these visitors, which Skundi has declared a non-issue, while at the time had taken Exohasard and Club Filly by negative surprise, did some weeks lower support to Fillychan from the latter two. In addition, when a discussion thread about Fillychan's ruleset was started, the orthography of many 4chan visitors who insisted on using 4chan terminology, clashed hard with Ponychan and Twitter visitors who wanted a forum-like environment with strict rules to combat what they deemed to be unfriendliness. After the dust settled, activity slowed down, but March 2015 marked the introduction of fans from the Twitter Filly community, as well as some other Filly fans, and it has now sailed up as a place for miscellaneous threads that wouldn't fit at all into the Fillychan thread, Tumblr, or Twitter. Skundi achieved a study-related Github coupon code for hosting on Digital Ocean, which helped his previous plans to keep Fillychan active until the premiere of Filly Funtasia, and possibly beyond. Site structure There are five ordinary boards on Fillychan, but the board topics are only descriptive of what the opening post is about, and there are few or no rules on topic changes. The five boards are /fil/ (Directly Filly-related), /int/ (International threads, originally aimed at German and Russian fans), /mlp/ (My Little Pony-focusing threads, and not to be confused with 4chan's board with the same name), /off/ (Off-topics), and /meta/ (Discussions on the site's structure, not to be confused with the Ponychan board). In addition, /all/ loads threads from all five ordinary boards at the same time. In addition, there is the hidden board /hid/, which was specifically aimed as a Not Safe For Work place to post porn and gore. Links Fillychan front page Category:Fan sites